Princess and the Pauper
by jewels13yrs
Summary: A princess gets tired of her royal life and swithes places with a pauper
1. Chapter 1- The princess

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 1- The Princess

Once opon a time in a far away land in the far distance, There was a kingdom called Mobotropolis. There in the kingdom was a huge white castle surrounded by house and markets. In the castle, the sun shined through the windows, making the rooms and hallways shine brightly. In the throne room sat the bueatiful queen and sitting next to her was her lovely handsome husband the king.

The queen was a purple hedgehog named Alise. Her quills were purple with pink streaks. Her quils were nicely combed into a bun. She wore a lovely bright purple dress with a bow tied on her waist in red. Her eyes were ocean blue.

The king was a red hedgehog named Ash. He wore a nice golden colored shirt with black pants and a black vest over his goldened colored shirt. His eyes were like red rubies.

They sat there in the throne room waiting for the report from their advisor. Suddenly the queen and king heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." the king said in a loud voice.

The door opened and a green hedgehog came in. The green hedgehog name was Scourge. Scourge was the king and queen's royal advisor. Scourge had a black tux on. He walked up to the king and queen and bowed.

"Good morning your highnesses" he said as he bowed.

"Good morning Scourge" Ash said softly so did Alise.

Scourge looked up at the king.

"Report" Ash demanded but with a soft voice.

"The town is doing good so is the castle." Scourge said.

"Good. What about princess Amelia?" Ash said.

" She' s in her room and she's doing fine." Scourge replied.

"Great! please go send for her to come here. We need to speak to her ."

"Yes your highness" Scourge said and walked out of the throne room.

Scourge was walking down the hall until he spots a cream colored rabbit walking on the other side of the hallway. The rabbit was named Cream. She wore a peach colored maids outfit. She had light brown eyes.

"Cream!" Scourge hollered and approached the rabbit.

Cream turned around and saw Scourge standing in front of her.

"Yes Scourge" Cream said in a soft voice.

"Go and wake up Amelia the king and queen want to speak with her" Scourge demanded.

Now Scourge wasn't a very nice man. He always was rude and impatient.

"Alright" Cream said walked away to Princess Amelia's room.

Cream got to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" A soft voice was heard making Cream smile and open the door slowly.

"Good morning Princess Amelia" Cream said walking into the room.

"Good morning Cream" Amelia said softly.

There stood a bueatiful pink hedgehog who was Princess Amelia. She wore a pink dress past her knees. The dress had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist forming a tied bow on the back of her waist with a red rose in the front on the ribbon. Her long hair reached down to her waist. She wore a red headband on her hand with a red rose on the side of her headband. She smiled at Cream.

"Good morning Princess Amelia" Cream said in a soft voice.

"Cream is ther0e something you need?" Amellia said in a soft sweet voice.

"Princess Amelia you parents wish to to see you" Cream said.

"Thank you Cream" Amelia said.

Cream was just about to walk away until...

"Cream?" Amelia said softly.

"Yes Amelia?" Cream sadi turning to face Amelia.

"Later on do you want to go into town with me?" Amelia said and smiled.

"Of course Amelia I would loved too. Cream said and smiled.

"Great. meet me in the Afternoon in front of the castle ok?" Amelia said smiling.

"Ok see you then bye" Cream smiled and walked out of the room.

"Bye Creamsmil" Amelia said.

The door closed. Amelia sighed and walked out the door to the throne room. She got to the throne room and knock.

"Come in!" Ash hollered.

Amelia walk in and smiled at her father and mother. They smiled back at her.

"Good morning father and mother" Amelia said in a soft and sweet voice.

"Good morning Amelia" The king and queen said to their daugther.

"you called for me father" Amelia said smiling.

"yes dear as you know you are at the age where u have to get married so me and your mother planned a arranged marridge for you ok" Ash said in a serious but calm voice.

This made Amelia's eyes widen and she felt sad inside.

"What but i don't want to get married to a person i barely know" Amy said in a sad but demanding voice.

"Enough Amelia you're 16 marrying age ok. His name is Jake. He is the prince of Romania. He is coming tomorrow to meet you so you better behave yourself understand?"

Amelia's pov

I looked down in sadness. My heart felt like it was going to fall straight out of my chest.

"YES Father" I said in a sad tone and turned around and walked out of the throne room to go and find Cream.


	2. Chapter 2- The Pauper

Chapter 2- The Pauper

Just outside the castle layed houses, markets and a lot of people. Some people were walking to their jobs or to their houses. The town was crowded with people all over the place. In the town, there was a light brown hedgehog working in a market selling foods.

She was a light brown girl hedgehog. She had her hair combed down to the back of her waist. Her hair was curly at the bottom. She wore a white mini dress with a white cape on her back. There was a golden ribbon wrapped around her waist with a blue orb on the middle of the ribbon. Her eyes were ocean blue that shined brightly. She just sold some apples to a women hedgehog. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a white cat with baby blue orbs.

The white cat had blonde hair combed into a ponytail. A couple bangs covered her left eye. The white cat wore a bright yellow sun dress with buttons lined down her chest.

"Jessica how are you doing today?" The white cat said.

"I'm doing good Alexis. I just sold a basket of apples" Jessica said with a smile.

"Good keep up the good work ok" Alexis replied.

"ok" Jessica said softly. Alexis turned away and walked in a building behind the market.

Jessica turned back to her work. She sold all kinds of things oranges, more apples and even some cabbages. Two hours past and Jessica was very tired for working all day in the hot sun. She was resting her head on a table that had all the foods on it. She heard foot steps coming close to her. Jessica raised her head up and saw a purple cat.

The purple cat wore a yellow sun dress with a yellow sun hat. Her hair was combed down with a red gem on her forehead. Some bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes were bright yellow eyes.

"Hey Jess whats up" the purple cat said.

"Blaze I'm so happy to see you. I'm doing just fine how about you." Jessica said with a smile.

"I'm doing great. Come on lets go" Blaze said calmly.

"What but i'm still working" Jessica whispered.

"oh calm on there are barley any costomers coming" Blaze pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Fine let me just go tell my boss or i will get fired." Jessica said softly.

"oh ok hurry though its almost the evening and Rouge is waiting for us and the others as well ok" Blaze said looking a bit impatient.

Jessica turned around away from Blaze and walked into a building that was behind the market. She saw Alexis cleaning a bit by the kitchen.

"Um Alexis?" Jessica said softly.

Alexis stopped sweeping and looked up at Jessica.

"Yes Jessica?" Alexis said calmly.

"Uhh Can I take a break for awhile Please" Jessica pleaded with big round puppy eyes.

Alexis chuckled at Jessica puppy face.

"Sure why not. you've been working really hard" Alexis said with a smile.

"Thank you Alexis" Jessica replied.

"No prob." Alexis said softly.

Jessica smiled at her and turned away and walked to Blaze that was waiting outside for her. Blaze her and walked over to her. Jess nodded to her, notifing that she could leave. Blaze jumped in glee. I smiled.

"Well lets go see the others" Jess said with a smile.

Blaze nodded and they both went to see their other friends.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting

Chapter 3- Meeting

(Amelia's pov)

I was standing in front of the castle waiting for cream in a white carrage. I could get the thought of my father arranging a marrage for me. It made me even more depressed just thinking about it. I didn't like this at all. My heart felt like it died of sadness and anger. Sad because i was going to marry someone i didn't even know and Angering that my Father arranged a marrage for me. I heard a door open besides me. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Cream. Cream was wearing a baby blue dress with white pokadots. She smiled at me and told the driver to go. I felt the carrage moving forward. I smiled a fake smile to Cream. She noticed my sadness.

"Whats wrong Amelia" Cream said with worriedness in her voice.

I sat up straight trying to act happy but I couldn't get my mind off of what my father said. I looked at Cream.

"It's nothing Cream i'm ok"

"You don't sound ok. Come on you could tell me anything Amelia Please." Cream said with a puppy dog face. When ever Cream made that puppy face, I just couldn't say no to her. I sighed and turned to her.

"My Mother and Father arranged a marrage for me" I said looking away from to the window of the carrage.

"I'm so sorry Amelia. I didn't know" The rabbit said then put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at again.

"It's not your fault Cream. Don't apoligize" i said trying not to shed tear.

"I know but..."

"Cream its ok i'll be alright" I said softly trying to make Cream not to worry.

Cream looked up at me and smiled then she turned her head towards the window.

"Look Amelia were in town."

I looked out the window and saw so many houses, markets and so many people. I awed at the sight like i've never been out of the castle. Well its been a while since I've been away from the castle. I looked back at Cream and she was motioning her hand for the driver to stop the carrage. The carrage came to a stop. Cream opened the Carrage door and step out.

"Amelia Come" Cream said motioning her hand for me too come. I nodded and put my Dark red cloak on and covered my head with the hood not showing my real identity. I got out of the carrage and stood by Cream. She motioned her hand for the carrage to leave. The carrage left. Me and Cream walked around the town. We looked just like normal people around the town. With my dark red cloak I was completely invisible.

"Hey Amelia?"

I looked to her. "Yes Cream?"

Cream stopped and turned to me. "You go and walk around ok Meet me at the center of town where the water fountain is. ok?"

I nodded at her while smiling. Cream turned around and walked away. I smiled and turned to the other direction and began to walk away.

(Jessica's pov)

Me and Blaze where walking to find our friends. We walked into the center of the town and saw our friends standing there and talking about something.

i smiled at them. "Hey guys"

They turned around and saw me and Blaze walking toward them.

I saw a white bat with bright blue eyes wearing a plain black dress with light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss her name was Rouge.

Next to her I saw a red echida with bright purple eyes and he was wearing a leathered black jacket with a brown shirt underneath with Black baggy jeans, his name was Knuckles.

Next to him, I saw a black hedgehog with red strips on his quills, legs and arms with red ruby eyes. He was wearing a black leathered jactet with a black shirt underneath and also black baggy pants. His name was Shadow.

Next to Shadow was a blue Hedgehog with bright green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. His name was Sonic.

Next to Sonic, was a light brown squirrel named Sally. She had bright blue eyes. She wore a cream colored shirt with a cream colored skirt.

"Hey Jess and Blaze" They said. I smiled at them.

"Where were you guys we waited" Rouge said impatiently.

"I have to work you know" I said smiling.

"Well thats no fun" Rouge replied frowning. Me and Blaze walked up to them and stop in front of them.

"Hows your work going Jess" Sally said. I looked at her.

"Its doing great yup i'm really making progress" I said smiling.

"Well thats great to hear" Sonic said.

"So how about you guys" i said.

"Well me and knuckles are dating" Rouge said leaning on knuckles shoulder.

"Really? Thats AWESOME" i said in a cheerful way.

"Were not the only couples. Sonic and Sally are together too" Rouge said looking at them.

"Really Congrats" Jess said cheerfully.

"Thanks Jess" Sally said leaning on sonic's shoulder. I smiled at them then i felt a rumble in my stomach. I guess i'm hungry.

"Well i'm going to buy a little something. You guys want anything" Jess said holding her stomach with one hand.

"no you go and eat but hurry up" Rouge said smiling. Blaze and the others just nodded. I smiled and turned to go to the nearest market to buy a little snack since i didn't eat anything since this morning.

(Amelia pov)

I was walking in town until i stop in front of large building. I was curious to see what was in this building so I walked and it smelled wonderful. Turns out it was a bakery. I saw so many desserts. I saw cakes with a whole bunch of flavors Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry also i saw cupcakes with the same flavors. The desserts were sitting on the counter by the cashier. I decided to try one of those MOUTH-WATERING FLAVORS. I started walking toward the line until i see some hedgehog girl scrambling for something in her purse. I walked a little further toward the line to see what she was doing.

"Ugh where is it my money" Jess said struggling through her purse.

"Please miss hurry up" The cashier said who was a white and black male bulldog.

"i'm SORRY i'll just go" Jess said sadly.

I heard everything and i knew i had to do something so i ran up to the cashier and placed 20 rings on the counter. I look at the confused brown hedgehog girl and smiled. i looked back at bulldog.

"I'll have a chocolate cupcake and for my friend here..." I said then turning back to the brown female hedgehog. "What would you like?"

She smiled at me. "A piece of chocolate cake please" Jess said in a cheery way.

"Very well... here" The bulldog said. i nodded at the bulldog and gave him 10 rings and put the rest in my purse. I took my cupcake off the counter and the girl hedgehog took her cake that was on a paper plate off the counter. i turned to face her.

"Umm thanks so much"Jess said smiling.

"No problem just glad to help." i said cheery.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Jess said. i looked at her and smiled.

"Sure" i said in a cheery voice.

we both walked out of the bakery. I was so excited making a new friend. She couldn't really see my face because it was half covered by the cloak; i didn't want to reveal my identity.

"So whats your name?" Jess said.

I blinked in shock but still walking with her. tell her my name oh no lets pray that she won't remember. Well hear it goes.

"Amelia" i said completely calm.

"Jess" Jess said.

"what?" i said in confusion.

"My name is Jessica but you could call me Jess." Jess said cheerfully.

"Oh ok Jess" I said smiling. We got finished eating our treat and threw the trash in a trash bin.

"Hey do you want to meet my friends?" Jess said looking at me.

"yeah i would love too" i said excited.

"Great lets go" Jess took my hand and ran toward where ever her friends were. Next thing i know were in the center of the town with the water fountain.

"Woah Jess slow down" Blaze said.

"Yeah you're going to end up killing yourself" Shadow said in a serious voice.

I stood tall on my two feet and looked what was in front of me. I saw a bat, red echidna, a black hedgehog, a squirrel, a blue hedgehog and a purple cat.

"Whos this Jess" Rouge said in confusion.

Jess looked at me. "This is Amelia. Amelia this is Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Sonic an Sally" Jess said motioning her hand to the people in front of them. I smiled at them.

"Hey Amelia" They all said.

"Hey" I said in a cheerful voice.

"So Jess how did you two meet" Rouge said a little curious.

"Well we met in the Bakery. We ate together and yeah" Jess said cheerfully.

"OH ok anyway Amelia why are you wearing a cloak we can't see your face" Sonic said in curiousity.

"Ummmm No reason" Amelia said nervously.

"Can you take it off" Rouge said.

"Uhhhhhhhh" i just said. I knew they would ask me that. So I had no choice but to do it or i could just walk away which would be rude.

"Pleeeaasse" They all said. I smiled and nodded. I started too remove the hoodie from of my head. I showed my Face to them. They all gasped.

"Y-you look like Jessica but pink"Rouge said in shock. I was relieved they didn't recognize me.

(Shadow's pov)

WOW she looks just like Jess but pink. She looks so Bueatiful. Her emerald eyes sparkled very brightly but there's something about her. she looks familiar. Have I seen her before, hmm may as well ask.

"You look very familiar." I said examining her.

"You know what Shadow now that you mention it she does look familiar." Rouge said examining her also. I heard a gasp from Sally. I turned to Sally.

"Sally Whats wrong" I asked in confusion.

(Amelia's pov)

Oh no their on to me.

"S-s-she's the Princess" Sally stuttered. Everyone gasped and mediately bowed.

"Your highness" They all said while bowing. I chuckled.

"Please you don't have to do that" I said smiling. They all stood up.

"So why are you out of the castle" Sally said.

I smiled. "I needed to get away from the castle"

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Yeah shouldn't you be happy living in a castle" Rouge asked.

"No not really I have to do stuff that I really dont want to do." I said said in sadness.

"Well-"

"AMELIA!"

i turned around and saw a Cream colored rabbit running towards me.

"Cream?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4- Switching lives

Chapter 4- Switching lives

(Amelia's pov)

i saw Cream running towards me and almost knocking me down.

"Ahh Cream" I said hugging her.

"Amelia how was your day?" Cream said.

"Great I had a wonderful time" Amelia said cheerfully.

"Ahem" The others said in confusion.

"oh sorry guys. Cream this is Jessica, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic and Sally." Amelia said motioning her hands to them. "And guys this is my friend Cream

"Nice to meet you Cream" They all said.

"Likewise" Cream said smiling at them.

Cream notice my Hoodie was not covering my head. She gasped.

"Amelia your hoodie its off" Cream said worriedly.

"Its ok Cream."

Cream signed in relief. Cream looked at Jessica then back at Amelia.

"You two looked almost look alike" Cream said giggling. i smiled and looked at Jessica.

"Yeah we kinda do look alike" Amelia smiled.

"You know what would be hilarious?" Sonic said laughing.

"What Faker" Shadow said looking a bit annoyed.

"If Amelia and Jessica switched lives." Sonic said bursting with laughter. Now this gave Amelia a very good idea. Amelia smiled at Sonic then looked at Jessica.

"You know what Sonic thats a really good idea." Amelia said smiling at them. Sonic stopped laughing and looked at Amelia confused so did everybody else.

"What?" They said all confused.

"Think about guys if me and Jess switch lives than i would know how it is to live out here and Jess would be living in royalty." Amelia said cheerfully.

"Your joking right?" Rouge said in shock.

"No i'm not joking." Amelia said to them. Everybody looked shocked.

"Amelia you know i was just right. i wasn't serious." Sonic said.

"I know but its a really good idea" Amelia said cheerfully. "Please come on think me living out of the castle living out here."

"Are you crazy Amelia. I maybe look like you but are fur is completly different." Jess said in shock.

"Yeah Jess is right Amelia" Rouge said.

"Thats it we will dye your fur pink with washable die and put a pink wig on you. You will look just like me." Amelia said cheerfully.

"I don't know Amelia what if I get caught and i don't even know how to act royalty" Jess replied.

"You won't get caught because Cream will be watching you." Amelia said looking at the shock rabbit.

"What?" Cream said in shock.

"Oh come Cream please i want to experience living outside the castle. Please Cream just for a week. I'm asking as a friend please." Amelia said with big puppy eyes. Cream signed.

"Fine...but only a week." Cream said.

"Yay thanks Cream. Soo how about Jess u want too." Amelia said looking at Jess. Jessica thought for a moment.

"Ok but what about you surely other people will notice you" Jess said.

"Don't worry I will change my look so people won't notice me ok" Amelia said smiling.

"Wait were actually going threw with this?" Knuckles said.

"YUP Pretty much." Amelia said cheerfully.

"OK Then" everybody said surprised.

"Now its almost sunset. We better get you ready." Amelia looking at Jessica.

"Leave that to me" Rouge said walking over to Jess and grabbing her wrist. "I will work on that you work on your change ok come with me." Rouge said pulling Jessica with her. We all followed her. I looked at Cream.

"Cream how long do we have until the carriage comes?" Amelia asked.

"About an hour and 30 minutes. Amelia are you sure you want to do this?" Cream asked.

"Yes i want to know what it feels like to live out here." Amelia said and smiled at her she smiled back.

We arrived at a building thats looks like a house. Rouge went to the house and open the door while still holding Jess's wrist. Rouge motioned her hand for us to come in. We all went into the house. Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic and Sally sat on a couch and Cream sat on a conch across from the others. Rouge looked at me.

"Ok this is my house. I'm going to take Jess to my room and change her look. I'll take you to the bathroom so you can get yourself ready." Rouge said.

I smiled. "ok" Rouge started walking down a hallway still holding Jess arm and I follow from behind. We stopped at a door on the side of the hallway.

"Ok this is the bathroom take your time ok" Rouge said smiling at me.

"Ok thank you" Amelia replied.

"No problem" Rouge said and kept going down the hallway. She stopped at the end and there was a door. rouge entered in the room. I smiled and went into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. '_maybe I should cut my hair_ shorter' I thought. I got some sissors out of the basket that was on the sink. I looked up at the mirror and started cutting my quills to the length of my Shoulders.

(Jessica's pov)

I was in Rouge's room. Rouge was changing my look so i could look just like Amelia. Rouge is usually good with this stuff giving people makeovers and stuff. I was standing in the shower. Rouge is going to put that washable dye all over me. Of course i'm naked and i do feel weird by letting Rouge color me with the dye but she has to to make sure she colors all of me with pink except my muzzel. Rouge came into the bathroom with the pink dye. I turned to look at her.

"Ok u ready" Rouge said handing me the dye. I took the dye out of her hand. I looked at it and opened the bottle top.

"Are u sure this is washable?" I said looking at the bottle that was in my hand.

"Yes I made sure" Rouge replied. I nodded then closed the curtain of the shower. I shook the bottle then poured it all over me even my quills except for my muzzel. My were closed shut while spreading the washable dye on my face and all over my hair. Rouge was sitting on the sink waiting. When I was done covering my whole body with pink dye except my muzzel, I stood there for 5 minute. When 5 minutes past, the dye was dry on my fur. I made sure I got every inch off me. And i did i was covered in pink. I grabbed the towel that was hanging in the shower and wrapped it around me. I opened the curtains of the shower and step out. Rouge wasn't in the bathroom. i guess she left when i was in the shower. i looked in the mirror and i gasped. i look just like Amelia. I let the towel drop and i picked up the dress that Rouge picked out for me to wear and underwear also a bra. I put the white underwear on even the white bra. The dress was blue with a black ribbon tied around my waist. I put the dress on; it was tight on me. Then i took the brush that was on the sink and started to brush my quills straight down. i glanced back at the mirror and widen my eyes. I looked just like Amelia. I put the brush down and walked out of the bathroom and saw Rouge sitting on her bed. She looked up at me and her eyes widen.

"Wow...your like her twin literally" Rouge said smiling. I smiled at her. She got up and walked to the other side of her bed and took a white box off her dresser. She walked over to me and open the white box. She looked back up at me. I looked at her confused.

"Ok hold still." Rouge said. i stood still. She took out two contact lenses and she threw the white bow on the bed. "These are green contacts they make your eyes look green. Since Amelia's eyes are green these will make you look exactly like Amelia. Don't worry they come right off." Rouge explained. I nodded and widen my eyes. She placed the two contacts on both my eyes. When she was done, i blinked. Rouge backed up and look at me.

"There now you look exactly like Amelia." Rouge said then smiled.

"You sure?" I said worried.

"Yeah you could barely see a difference" Rouge replied. I smiled.

"Thank you Rouge" I said hugging her.

"No problem" She said and back away from the hug. "Lets go surprise the others" Rouge said walking towards the door. i smiled and followed her out the door.

Me and Rouge walked into the living room and saw everybody chatting about something. They all looked up at me.

"Amelia?" Cream asked. Me and Rouge giggled.

"Nope its me Jess" I said giggling. Everyone gasped.

"Wow u look just like her" Knuckles said.

"I could say same thing" Sonic said.

Me and Rouge sat on a couch with Cream across from Shadow, Knuckles. Blaze, Sonic and Sally. We were waiting for Amelia.

"Hmmm i wonder what Amelia will look like?" Cream said.

"I know right she'll look completely different probly" Rouge said. We waited and waited. 5 minutes flew by and we heard a door creak open. We saw a pink hedge walked into the living room. Everyone gasped.

"Amelia?" Cream questioned. She giggled.

"Yup" Amelia awnsered. Her quills were the length of her shoulder, straighten. She had light blue eye shadow on with pink lip gloss.

"You look... bueatiful." Shadow said wide eyed. Amelia blushed.

"I could say the say thing" Sonic said. Cream walked over to Amelia.

"You look Great" Cream said smiling.

"Thanks Cream." Amelia smiled.

Cream looked back at me. "We should get going Jess its getting dark." Cream said.

"oh ok lets go" I said. Me and Cream said bye to everyone and walked out of the house. There was a part of me that was really excited but there's the other part of me thats really scared. I saw a carriage coming towards us. I'm guessing that is the carriage that is going to take to the castle. The carriage stop right in front of us. Cream motioned her hand for me to com with her. I followed her to the side of the carriage. Cream opened the carriage door for me and i sat by the window. Cream got in and sat next to me. She motioned her hand for the driver to go. We were off to the castle.

(Amelia's pov)

Jessica just left to the castle. i turned around and saw everybody sitting on one conch. They all were looking at me.

"So Amelia what do u want to do?" Sally asked.

"Call me Amy" I said.

"ok" Everybody said. I thought about it for a minute.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I said. Everybody widen their eyes.

"Amy its dark though" Sonic said.

"I know i just feel like taking a walk" i said smiling. i turned and walked towards the door until.

"I'm coming with you ok" Shadow said. I blushed.

"o-ok" i stuttered. I walked out the door with shadow behind me


End file.
